The Last King
by Greymon Leader
Summary: Here is the Sequel to my fic Bardock the savior of Saiyans. Warning there are alot of chracter deaths and changes the dbz universe as we know it.


**Okay here it is the sequel to my Bardock fic. Plus I added some extra things including new villains. **

**Also the name and character Kento and Cora come from my good friend Rojoneo. Also I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I write fics because I love them. Coin of Light and Darkness thank you so much for hhelping me in this it means alot that I can trust you for you work and advice.**

**The Last King**

In space a spaceship that belonged to the Cold Family was flying to the Saiyan home world. Inside were Frieza's father, King Cold and his older brother, Cooler. Both stronger and even more dangerous, they both wanted blood for their kin.

King Cold his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. His skin was darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard battle armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The 'dome' on his head was colored dark blue (though it sometimes appeared to be dark teal), along with his horns that had lines on it.

Cooler's skin was deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler was also much taller than Frieza. Cooler was looking into space thinking of his brother.

Personally he would shake the hand of the man who had killed that weakling. Oh how he hated his brother so much. He couldn't even bare the sight of him.

In his mind he found it ironic that he died the same way their ancestor died. He didn't want to go on this mission of vengeance.

But like his father his knew that a threat to the family can also be a threat to you.

Then the alarms went off all the soldiers were running around the base. Then King Cold banged his arm, "Order! Can someone please turn off that damn racket? Cooler, what do you think that it is?"

Cooler looked at the outside of his ship. Then what shocked him more was what the ship looked like. It looked like some medieval castle but was somehow ship made with metal and had some kind of laser on the bottom.

Cooler rushed to his father "Father we need to transform some ship is outside and..." But Cooler never got a chance to finish what he was saying. The ship was destroyed with the rest of the Cold family.

Inside the castle ship were henchmen that looked like medieval knights. They had black armor and a sword on their belts and they were looking at the destroyed ship.

Then one of the knights looked at the screen then spoke, "Lord Saga, the Cold Family ship has been completely destroyed. Shall we commence into going forward to Planet Vegeta?"

On the throne of the ship there was a creature that looked like a medieval dragon, only with human shape. It had black skin and a purple cape with purple eyes.

Then Lord Saga replied "Yes I must find this King Bardock and his clan and get rid of them before they achieve powers beyond Super Saiyan. That Frieza was a fool, so was his whole family. I cannot let these monkeys threaten my domination I cannot."

Lord Saga looked at the Knight, "Any word from our spy Nappa?"

The Knight looked at the computer "He sent us a message some days ago and is waiting for a reply. What do I ask him my Lord?"

Then Lord Saga looked at the screen, "Tell him to kill the king's spouse."

Then the evil castle ship pressed forward to the unexpected Planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile on the planet itself the Saiyans were training to what they expected to be the biggest war of their species. The death of Frieza was one warning enough. They knew word would be sent to the Cold family to kill them for getting rid of their son.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Bardock. King Bardock was sitting in his throne next to him was his 18 year old son Raditz who was in prince armor.

Then Bardock looked at him "So how do you feel not to be a low class any more but now a prince?"

Then Raditz looked straight still "I see only one distance. Now all those bullies that called me 'Raditz the weak' will now understand what it is like to be in the face of their new prince."

Then Bardock looked forward "I heard you had a son what is his name?"

Then Raditz looked straight at the wall "He is just another bastard that would smear the royal name. I left him with Cora for a little while before he goes to earth."

This struck Bardock, "What do you mean before he is sent to earth? I made it a law that no child would be sent to other planets ever again!"

Then Raditz turned around to look at his father "So it can be useful. Instead of Kakarrot we send him and we can still rule the throne while my mistake is gone."

Then Bardock stood up "No Raditz, I am the King of this planet and what I say goes, you hear me. So I will not let you send my grandchild and a possible new King to an unknown Planet. I FORBID IT!"

Raditz huffed "You know father you have become too sentimental since your ascension to King. Maybe you should back down and let me be king."

Bardock sighed, "Raditz, you can only be king is when I die. Until then you are Prince Raditz, heir, Brother of Kakarrot, Vegeta and Tarble, also cousin of Turles. Do you understand my son?"

Raditz sighed also "Yes Father that I do."

Bardock decided to ask another question "Also what is the name of your son?"

Raditz replied "His name is Kento nothing special."

But before Bardock could replay they heard a shouting "King Bardock, Prince Raditz I have news."  
Then the solider bowed before the King "The Cold family has been destroyed by someone who calls himself Lord Saga. He is coming to the planet he wants to fight you."

Bardock got up and was trying to get everything into perspective as into what he had just heard, "Alright I shall go to where this Saga has called me. Then I will fight him but here are my orders."

Then he looked at Nappa "Nappa I want you to take my children away from the planet to a safer location. They are the future of the kingdom and I need them to be saved."

Nappa who was a large man with a tiny moustache and some hair on him with standard Saiyan armor nodded "Of course my King."

Then he walked out with a bigger agenda on his hands "All right it is time to get rid of those royal brats and start to get the power that I want. Soon the Saiyans will be chanting KING NAPPA!"

Bardock looked at Raditz "Son I want you to go with him. I want you to be safe."

Raditz protested "Father, no, I can fight with you. I am a Price of Saiyans; I should not grovel to some maniac of a lord."

Then Bardock put his hands on his "Listen Raditz if I die it will be up to you to take care of your brothers, cousin and your son. When I die, you will be the next King."

Then Raditz nodded and followed Nappa. Then Bardock leapt out of a balcony to face this new tyrant.

Meanwhile back at the shuttle areas. Two five year old children that were Tarble and Kakarrot with two ten year olds that were Turles and Vegeta were walking to the shuttle pods. Then Nappa saw another baby that was being set into a pod. He knew it was Kento, Raditz's son.  
Then Nappa stopped. Then he pressed a button and the pods Kakarrot and Tarble were on exploded. Turles and Vegeta were horrified to see what had happened.

Vegeta turned to Nappa, "What happened Nappa? What did you do to my brothers?"

Then Nappa gave an evil smile, "The same thing I'm going to do to you two." Then Nappa formed a Ki blast so powerful that he used it to hit Turles, Turles had died from the attack.

Nappa then got Vegeta in a strangle hold. Vegeta was gasping for air,"Nappa how you could do this? How could you betray the royal family?"

Nappa smiled "You want to know how because I have been sick and tired of you and your father pushing me around. Soon the Saiyan race will bow down to the mighty King Nappa!"

Vegeta was silent and then spoke with the bravery of a true Prince, "My father Bardock will not bow to a false king." With that Vegeta died from oxygen loss from being strangled.

Then Nappa saw Kento's pod. He didn't put a bomb in it since this was the first time he had heard of this child.

As he was getting closer to the pod he was talked by Raditz.

Raditz then spoke "You bastard you killed my brothers! I will kill you Nappa!" Then they were struggling. Nappa put all his power into a fist attack and unfortunately punched right through Raditz's stomach.

Raditz put all his Ki energy and blasted Nappa's head off. Nappa's corpse fell to the ground as Raditz got up and went the button to launch his son's pod.

Then Kento's pod went into space. But unfortunately Raditz died.

Meanwhile on the moon Bardock was waiting for his challenge. Then Lord Saga appeared on the ground in front of Bardock and then Bardock went Super Saiyan.

Bardock spoke "So why you are here are you here? Did you have some conflict with Frieza?"

Lord Saga relied, "No, I did not; his family was just in the way. I came here so I could stop a Super Saiyan race from becoming too much competition."

Then Bardock smirked "So you're just like Frieza, someone who is afraid of our power so they have used full force to get rid of us."

The Saga got into a fighting pose, "Maybe or maybe not. Shall we continue with this, King Bardock?"

Then Bardock and Saga were throwing fits with another. Then Bardock got up "FINAL REVENGER!" Then he shot it to Saga but he was able to survive it. Then he got a blast ready.

"TRY TO PORTECT YOURSELF FROM THIS O KING! DRAGON FIST AMMAGEDON!

Then Fist hit Bardock damaging his armor and making him feel a lot of serious pain. Then Bardock fell on to the ground.

Then Saga went forward, "Now Bardock let me show you real grief." Then Saga opened a collar on his cape "Captain, fire at Planet Vegeta."

Then Saga's ship opened a huge beam the blasted Planet Vegeta into rocks and nothingness.

Then Bardock closed his eyes "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"  
He had failed, was this the point of the sidekick abilities so he could save his planet from destruction only to witness another, more painful death.

Then Saga saw Kento's space pod "Looks like I missed one. We do love moving targets." Then Bardock tripped Saga and disappeared.

Saga got up "No matter, all I need to do is get a few years of training then I will get rid of them."  
Meanwhile on earth there was a giant look out. On that lookout there was a black genie that was watering some plants.

Then he heard something crash on the lookout. He went forward to see what had crashed on it. He saw Kento's pod opening showing Bardock holding Kento in his arms.

Then the black genie went up to them. He took Bardock into his arms "Are you okay, who are you?"

Then Bardock threw all the blood in his mouth was only said one thing "Take care of Kento, he is the last king of the Saiyans." Then Bardock died in the black genie's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
